Angels in America
by C.J Todd
Summary: For angels stripped of their wings, hitchhiking on the side of the road, and bumming cigarettes... They were all human. The archangels were human. Now what?
1. We're Human

"Sometimes being a brother is even better than being a superhero." -Marc Brown

Death really wasn't at all what Gabriel had anticipated it to be. His very first vague feeling of consciousness had been wet, cold, prickly, and uncomfortable. Angel's did not get uncomfortable; they didn't get cold. His expectations for death (the experience not the old dude with a thing for food) had really been higher. The distant sound of birds chirping and the sudden awareness of the rise and fall of his chest offered up another option that wasn't death. It didn't seem like that bad of a slot, but it was the obvious signs that he couldn't ignore: the fidgetiness of his muscles, the clamminess of his skin, the actual fucking need to breathe.

He didn't really want to open his eyes, but he had to face the facts like the man he apparently now was. Every single sign was pointing towards being human. Gabriel could feel a faint, a very faint, trace of his grace deep within him but other than that he had hoped on the mud monkey train. Humans weren't such a bad lot. Gabriel liked humans, he had masqueraded as them, partook in their activities, and in some ways thought they were better than angels. He liked them, but when he sat up and didn't feel the familiar presence of his wings his eyes glistened.

Gabriel knew this was no time to be sentimental. He wanted to just curl up into a ball with a bag of Recess Peanut Butter Cups at his side, but he had other priorities; being naked as hell was one of the big ones. Gabriel assumed his father had brought him back, and he was grateful, but would it have killed the big man to resurrect him with a pair of jeans? It would be hard to find a sane person willing to offer some grub to a man that was buck naked.

Of course, it would be much harder for a naked man to fight for his life, so when Gabriel heard a rustling beyond the trees he decided to fuck it and keep his nude butt to the ground. No way he'd be able to throw any punches with one hand keeping his boys in place. A random hiker getting a peek at his junk wasn't the most pleasant option either. Gabriel had hoped it was a raccoon, even though the little bastards could be vicious, but he had in no way expected to see the two men he saw. Their names rang clearly in his ear: Michael and Lucifer. Lucifer's now body looked like his old vessel, Nick, while Michael's was less familiar with black hair and prominent cheekbones.

Michael whispered, "Gabriel, is that you?"

Gabriel had been feeling a plethora of emotions but since many were pretty damn complex the most notable was the overwhelming compulsion to avert his eyes from his elder brothers' nether regions; all dads seemed to like embarrassing their kids.

Michael spoke to Gabriel with a slight edge of desperation in his voice; it hurt to hear it, "Gabriel, brother, please let that be you."

Lucifer didn't say a word, but the sorrowful confused look in his eyes spoke more.

Gabriel mouth twitched into his usual smirk, although it lacked the usual mischievous air, "The one and only, big bros. Mikey, Luci…so how's it hanging? I mean…everything. Not your dicks."

The usual Michael, the great warrior, would've rolled his eyes at Gabriel and scolded him for his childish ways before continuing on with his duties, but no not today. Today, Michael practically violated Gabriel when he threw his arms around his neck. The archangel, now man, was sobbing. Michael's tears and snot felt utterly disgusting against Gabriel's bare skin, but he didn't have the heart to push his elder brother away. Lucifer just stood to the side as he had been. It was odd seeing him looking so defenseless, afraid , and vulnerable. Lucifer had once had such a confident almost kingly aura about him, and yet now he seemed to fold into himself as tight as he could; unsure, guilty, and ashamed. Never before had Gabriel thought he would ever use those words in the same context with Lucifer.

Michael cried, "Brother, little brother. Is that some sort of punishment from our father? I cannot feel my wings nor my grace. I feel so trapped, and I cannot control myself. I awoke like this with him and I am so confused. There are so many things that I feel…things I cannot understand. There's a pain in my lower abdomen, I feel sticky, and I feel so weary. I am just so confused, Gabriel. I am not supposed to be this confused I am the eldest! I think I am now a human! I'm a human! A human!"

Michael's ability to form coherent sentences seemed to fail him as he resorted back to wailing.

Once again Gabriel was forced to be the reasonable one. The great commander was too busy crying his eyes out, while the great deceiver was doing hid best to be the champion of the Quiet Game, so it was all up Gabriel. Everything else that had happened, all the death, doom, chaos, everything would be put to the side; at least for now.

Gabriel said, "Alright guys, first things first. We're going to stow all the crap, and of it, and get right down to business. We are human, and if you haven't noticed we're all naked. I'm all for letting it all hang loose, but this is ridiculous and we're not getting anywhere like this. We really should start with that pain of your first, Mike. Luci, do you feel that too?"

Lucifer didn't even meet Gabriel's eye when he nodded.

Gabriel clapped his hands together, "Broskis, here is what you do…"

"Okay, so don't look directly at little Gabe because that's weird, but you guys should really just get the gist of it. You have to hold is steady and then just let it go."

Gabriel muttered under his breath, "Ready, aim, fire!"

Michael groaned in disgust, but imitated him nonetheless , "This is urinating? I didn't know this was like this. Is this a regular occurrence often?"

"Of what I now this happens quite a lot."

Lucifer had no comments as he relived himself, but his nostrils flared and he glared down at little Lucifer as if it had betrayed him.

Gabriel sighed, "Now that that's over we really need to get our hands on some clothes unless you guys are up for joining a nudist colony."

Lucifer held up one finger to stop him. No words passed his lips as he jogged back into the woods returning with two backpacks. Gabriel had never been so grateful to have a pair of Hanes boxers. The packs held an outfit for each of the men with three small envelopes. The envelopes had each of their names written him gold lettering; it could only be from one person. They wasted no time in ripping the envelopes open. They had expected a letter of sorts, some sort of explanation, but there was none; there were only 100 US dollars in each envelope.

Michael murmured, "I…I still do not understand what father is trying to say to us."

Gabriel patted Michael's now cotton clad back, "You know, Dad's always been an ominous dickbag. We can only guess at what's going down in his noggin, my guess is that he'd trying to teach us a lesson; in his own way. Really I don't know how the whole Apocalypse thing went down but…"

Michael was about to interrupt when an eerie growl emitted from Lucifer's stomach.

Gabriel stood up, "Well before we get to all the yelling, arguing, and making of our own case we need to get some food."

Michael stated, "I do not require sustenance."

When Michael's stomach decided it too wanted to be heard his lip quivered. Michael wasn't taking getting his wings clipped that well. He had never been the 'bad' son; he never had to be punished, Lucifer's silence was just as bad. The human emotions must have been overwhelming for them. Gabriel knew how passionately humans felt, and he even accepted his own feelings as angel. Michael and Lucifer weren't like that. Not bred to love, but born to. Angels were originally creatures of compassion, but it seemed to be the two eldest archangels had forgotten that somewhere along the way.

According to the gas station cashier God had dropped them down in Portsmouth, New Hampshire. It had been about four years since his death. Gabriel munched on his Nutter Butter as he tried to make heads or tales of the map in his hands. It had only been a three mile trek from their awakening place in the woods to the gas station, and in that time Lucifer still hadn't said a word, while Michael clung to Gabriel like he was a life raft. Now they sat tired as hell at the small table nestled in the back of the gas station. Gabriel knew they needed to conserve money, so right now it would just be water bottles and cheap food. Lucifer guzzled the water, but was extremely suspicious of his Kit Kat. Michael had refused both food and water until the growling of his stomach got louder. He tore chunks of his Hershey's apart before putting the candy into his mouth. A hint of the old Lucifer shined through when he nibbled his candy not to be outdone by Michael.

Michael asked, "Since we have now obtained clothing and sustenance are we still as you say 'stowing all the crap' like before?"

Gabriel leaned back in his chair, "I guess we really should bring that all out. I guess I'll go first."

He ran a hand through his hair, "I ran from heaven because I was sick of you guy's bickering, and I didn't like seeing all the fighting so I ran. I ran around his the humans, posed as a pagan god, did some deeds as a trickster. I wasn't all the bad actually, ignoring everything, until I met those Winchester brothers. They tried to kill me a few times and with Cassie's help they figured out who I really was. I just wanted it all to be over, but of course those boys wouldn't even hear of accepting 'destiny' no matter what I said. The Hardy boys got under my skin, and well Luci knows what happened after that. I didn't want to run away anymore."

Michael's fingers clenched his water bottle in an iron grip, "I had felt you're grace burn out…I had heard…"

Gabriel's eyes flickered to Lucifer. He wasn't angry. Lucifer had a tendency to get rid of things that got in his way, but there was no denying the glisten in his brother's eyes when the archangel blade went into his heart. Lucifer hadn't wanted to kill him, but with the years of built up anger and slight insanity from hell Lucifer made the choice he thought would be more beneficial. The narcissistic bastard he once knew must have hidden deep beneath his skin because now the human Lucifer just wasn't that anymore.

Gabriel shrugged, "You know what that whole killing me thing doesn't even matter. Live and let die, bro, okay that was a wrong choice of words. What I mean is…so long as you don't do it again I think we can all try to get by…together. We all fucked up a bit; its why Daddy-kins is doing this. I just want you guys to do I'm not going to hold anything against you. If we're going to get through this we'll have to do it together. Now does any one else have anything say?"

Lucifer kept any thoughts going on in his head to himself. Michael laid his head on the table. He murmured, "I thought I was doing the right thing. I thought I was doing Father's will. I was…I was wrong. The Winchester Brothers averted the destined fight, for it seems that was the right thing. I was dragged into the cage with him. Brother, if we are to do this together…what is it we are doing?"

Gabriel said cheerily, "Well my game plan involves us finding the Winchesters and Castiel!"

Michael jumped out of his chair, "Do you wish to die again? They'll kill us. How do you even know they're still alive? Dean will never ever accept us, and Castiel is dead."

Gabriel rolled his eyes, "I'll have you know those boys are pretty fond of me, or at least I think they are. Those bozos get into a fuck ton of trouble, but they're pretty hard to keep dead. Also Dad seems to have a resurrect Cassie thing going for him, so the little angel that could is probably up and kicking too. If I know Castiel he'll surely help us out. Look I don't really want to go crawling to anyone, but we do need some help. We have no idea what's going on in heaven right now, but we can't just go off an have giant orgies we have an obligation and we can't just go to any random angel. We're human, but we can't just up and walk away. We'll find the Winchesters because really most freaky shit tends to happen in their general area."

"How will we find them?"

"I have a minimal, very minimal, amount of grace within me, but I'm not sure I can access it but other than that I'm as human as you. Well it can't be too hard to find a '67 Chevy Impala in awesome condition, but the nomadic boys tend to follow any supernatural going down. I think I may be able to use what grace I have to help our search. The two boys are hidden, but if we do that we might be able to find them. After that …well we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. I'm tired, so we'll need to go into town and get a cheap ass motel room just for the night."

Michael liked having a plan. He liked following orders, even if his younger brother had taken on the role of leader Gabriel was much more knowledgeable. This was what he was comfortable with. He didn't know how the plan might work, but it was better than nothing. As the gas station cashier begun to lock up the men left to find a motel. Gabriel made idle conversation; he must be a tired rambler.

He talked about his time with the Winchesters (avoiding his death), he talked about his time as Loki, and some things he did as a trickster. The first real sounds, aside from breathing, from Lucifer was an amused snort. Gabriel had been speaking of when he had made Sam Winchester star in a commercial for genital herpes. Michel had to try and hide his smile when Gabriel told them a story involving a college student and an alien. It was horrible, but very funny.

The motel had horrid wallpaper that should've been removed in the seventies where it belonged, it had a faint smell of cigarettes, and only two beds. Gabriel asked, "I'm assuming you two aren't ready to be bunk buddies yet, so who wants to share with little old Gabriel?"

Michael was about to grab Gabriel's arm when Lucifer grabbed him first. He hadn't expected that, but first come first serve. Michael curled into a ball alone in bed. He had been even more reluctant to sleep, but became far too tired to fight it. Lucifer and Gabriel laid back to back on the other. Gabriel's mind raced, but he was bound and determined to fall asleep. He couldn't be tried on the first day of their mission. Gabriel was just about to doze off when a slip of paper fluttered down into his line of vision. It read in small quickly scrawled letters: I'm sorry.

Gabriel couldn't bring himself to turn to the brother he knew it was from. Was Lucifer sorry about the whole killing him thing? Probably, but that wasn't all. Was he sorry about the people and angels he'd killed; all the beings he had hurt? Was he sorry for himself? Was he sorry about being knocked down to the level of a human; the very things he thought we're inferior. Was he sorry about loving God too much? Lucifer hadn't been one to feel guilt, he was too arrogant, but now? How uneasy Lucifer seemed…Gabriel had a hypothesis. He thought that maybe Lucifer knew. Lucifer knew he had been given another chance. Lucifer didn't want to go back to hell, and God had given him another chance. He thought that as confused as Michael was with his newfound humanity, Lucifer didn't know what to do with his second chance. He didn't know what would happen after everything.

When Gabriel glanced over at Lucifer he saw his brother's shoulders shaking. Soft gasps escaped his lips and an occasional hiccup. Gabriel couldn't see Lucifer's face, and he didn't really want to, but he could feel it. He could feel Lucifer's pain. With every muted whimper and shudder it echoed. Lucifer was used to being alone, to being hated, to being looked at in disgust. Michael had yet to speak to him directly; he hadn't even said Lucifer's name. Michael may not be ready to accept Lucifer, but Gabriel didn't want to fight anymore; not each other. Lucifer was so used to being alone, but he wasn't alone anymore.

Gabriel said, "Night, Big bro."

Lucifer didn't reply but the gentle ruffling of Gabriel's hair was enough. Lucifer had once been very affectionate to Gabriel; Michael had been the silent supporter. For whatever reason Lucifer just wasn't talking, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was he wasn't alone anymore. Michael would come around eventually. They were all in the same boat. They were all human. The archangels were human.


	2. Never Hated You

The silence was the most nerve racking for Michael. He had been used to hearing all the voices of his siblings, all the prayers of humans, everything had been background noise, but now it was just him and his thoughts. It was too quiet. Gabriel's rambling had served as a solace, but now in the early morning there was nothing. A passing car every now and then was the only sound, but he used to be able to hear everything; literally everything.

He didn't particularly like the feeling of sleep; it felt too defenseless, but ultimately he felt much better. Michael noted the lethargy he had experienced had lessened,, but the hunger and need to urinate had come back with a vengeance. Luckily Gabriel had demonstrated how to operate the toilet, but Michael really did not like urinating. Eating was somewhat enjoyable, but urinating was extremely irritating. Humans are over 70% water and they need water in order to function or face death, and yet they seem to expel a majority of it on a daily basis.

The motel room was a tad too stuffy and the order permeated from Gabriel's socks was not all that pleasant, so Michael pulled on his jeans and left the room. Perhaps Gabriel would think better of him if he procured sustenance. Michael had always pushed down the feelings of regret, shame, sadness, and fear when he had been an angel, but now as a human that feat had become much more difficult. He didn't know how humans did it! He had believed them weak, but it seemed like that maybe they actually were strong. They were weak yes, but strong in a sense they could overcome their weaknesses.

It was difficult to contemplate deeply on humanity now that he also had to concentrate on everything around him. As an angel it was as easy as pie (Michael had heard Gabriel use the simile) but now there were too many distractions. The convenience store had only a few people in it, but Michael just couldn't decide what to buy. He knew that certain food served as more suitable breakfast foods, but the sour gummy worms were calling his name. It was small victory over his instincts when Michael choose the energy bars; the label stated it was quite nutritious.

Walking out of the store, energy bars and coffee in hand, he stopped for a moment to sit next to a lone old woman. Her long white hair was gathered in a loose pony tail and her clothes seemed to hang off her thin body. Michael wanted to try his hand at communicating with other humans aside from his brothers and cashiers. The woman took the stick she had in her mouth and blew out smoke. Michael had assumed she had been eating a sucker, but he had been wrong.

The woman asked, "How's it going, Handsome?"

Michael tilted his head, " My name is not handsome, Ma'am. My name is Michael. As of 'how it is going' things have not been going that well lately."

"For starters my name ain't Ma'am either it's Caroline. You want a smoke? Usually helps me when shit hit's the fan."

Michael watched as Caroline lit another one of those sticks with a lighter. It emitted a soft glow as the smoke trailed from the end. Caroline held it out to him. Michael was mot about to be rude to the nice elderly woman, so of course he took it. Michael thought this ritual was like when the Native Americans had shared a pipe when conducting offerings of friendship. He took in a long breath ending in a harsh coughing fit. Caroline patted his back to help clear his lungs up a bit. She asked, "Have you ever smoked a cigarette before, boy?"

Michael shook his head.

Caroline grinned. She was missing a few teeth, while a few in the front resembled macaroni., "You have to take small breaths. Take a big one like that and you'll cough up a lung. Suck it into your mouth first before taking it in cause if it goes right into your lungs it'll hurt like hell. Take your time and don't smoke it too fast or you'll end up light headed."

Michael tried his hand at it again doing exactly as she said. The smell of the burning tobacco filled his nostrils. It smelled offensively musty and a little overpowering; like a smooth acid in the air. The taste was ashen with a sharp bitter edge to it. The smoldering end blackened as the stick sat between his lips. It felt a little repetitive, the easy control of his breathing as he took in the smoke, it felt calming. He didn't know how long he had been sitting with Caroline, but for once in his time as humanity he felt calm.

Caroline crushed her own cigarette under her foot, "You look as serene as a Buddha there, son."

She held out her entire pack of cigarettes to him.

Michael held the cigarette between two fingers as Caroline had shown him, "I can't take those from you."

Caroline swiftly put the pack in his shirt pocket before he could stop him, "Nonsense it don't matter none. I'm getting to old for this shit anyway probably should get around to quitting. I need to get to my granddaughter's anyway, and she'll be pissed as hell if she caught with them."

Michael smiled, "Very well, thank you."

As Caroline started to leave Michael asked, "Were my conversational skills sufficient? Had a made a friend?"

Caroline's laugh was a cheery cackle, "Sure Michael, You did good. I guess I'll be seeing you."

Michael beamed. He enjoyed being praised for going something good. He had actually done something for good once. He crushed his cigarette under his foot and walked towards the motel with the coffee and food. As he walked he took a sip of his own coffee before smacking his lips in disgust; it had gotten cold.

Gabriel wasn't an easy sleeper. When Lucifer awoke Gabriel had somehow turned upside down and one of his feet, very smelly feet, was in his face. His other leg was completely draped over his chest. Waking up was odd to put it in nice terms. He felt less tired, but still groggy. It as like he was operating at 50% when he waited for his body to catch up with his mind. His neck was stiff and he was hungry. Michael walked into the room with a bag in hand. Next time Lucifer wanted to be the one to get the food. Michael may not want to speak with him, but Lucifer wanted to let him know he was awake.

He wiggled on the bed until the bed creaked. Michael, who had been busy putting the cups in the microwave, turned to the bed. Michael didn't even say hello! He just stared! Lucifer tried his best to keep a calm face but he was sad…tired and sad. He was tired of being angry. He didn't want to fight with Michael anymore, and yet Michael didn't seem like he'd be letting their divine feud go any time soon. He just couldn't take the blank look from him anymore.

Gabriel groaned, "It's too damn early! Five more minutes…"

Michael's voice sounded ice cold to Lucifer, "You must wake up, Gabriel. I wish to complete our mission as swiftly and efficiently as possible."

When Gabriel got off him Lucifer could finally move; his neck hurt much more than he had first anticipated. Gabriel stretched, "Mikey, chill for a minute. Humans actually have to worry about food, and I've got to piss like a racehorse."

"I brought you your required food and coffee which had been reheated. Consume it and we shall leave."

Gabriel watched as Lucifer went to get his coffee and energy bar; Michael instantly edged arm length away from his younger brother. Gabriel did not want to be put in the middle of that age old fight again. Gabriel clapped his hands, "I am not going to put up with this bullshit the entire time! Both of you will sit your asses down at the breakfast nook, and actually talk!"

Lucifer did as he was told (oddly enough) but Michael was the one to stand defiant, "I have nothing to say to him…"

Gabriel pursed his lips, "Oh, now why is that?"

Michael stated, "Everything he has done…what he has done to our family…"

"He is your brother." Gabriel interrupted, " We don't have time for your to be angry with him. Father is very forgiving what are we as his children if we are not. You were once an angel of the lord, and being human doesn't justify this. I said we're doing this together; as in all three of us. I know all these human emotions can be confusing okay, but do you really hate Lucifer?"

Michael bit his lip, "No I don't, but…"

Gabriel asked, "Luci, do you hate Michael?"

Lucifer shook his head. He didn't hate Michael. He didn't hate any of his siblings; he didn't even hate his father. He loved them, so much, and that resulted in his fall from grace. Humans were disgusting, flawed and murderous, yet here he was the same as them. What he was to do about it he did not yet know. He was sick of always being blamed; always being punished. He couldn't bring himself to muster up his former arrogance, but it seemed to be Michael wasn't willing to let go.

He too had made mistakes, they all had, what broken things they had become. Lucifer admired Gabriel's strength and take charge attitude, but he know he and Michael were not like their littlest brother.

Gabriel sighed, "Well not hating each other's a start. Luci, you threw a damn big temper tantrum and it sucked ass for lots of people. You know what you did sucked ass, I hope. Mikey, you're not exactly the top boy scout of recent. You're going to have to come to terms with that. You both felt betrayed. You think you can't ever forgive each other, but you do still love one another. It might not matter much, but I've forgiven you, both of you, so can you guys please…please just try."

Michael didn't think Gabriel's speech was the most eloquent he had ever heard, but it got the point across. He loved his younger brothers, but he still wasn't sure how he felt entirely. Would he ever be able to forgive Lucifer?

When Lucifer offered his hand to Michael he took it. He wasn't completely sure whether or not he could forgive his brother, but he was going to try.

Gabriel had to stand on his toes to wrap his arms around his older brothers' shoulders. The moment was interrupted by a loud banging on the room door. Gabriel winced, "We should really get a move on. The check-in lady is scary. Bros, time to hit the road!"

* * *

Lucifer was a complainer, and got even more irritated when he was bored. Of course he didn't actually speak of his annoyance; something that puzzled Michael. But as they drove, Lucifer would stomp his feet, kick back of the seat, poke his brothers, fiddle with things he found, and use gestures to get Gabriel to let him drive . At first Gabriel had thought it a good step since Lucifer seemed to be acting more like his old self a little, but it did get annoying after a while. Gabriel ended up snapping at him, and he instantly regretted it. Lucifer had a look on his face like he had been smacked, and instantly stopped all movement. He may not have spoken at all, but it was like he had pulled back into himself even more; a step forward had become a step back.

Stealing a car had been fairly easy. Gabriel had a number of questionable skills that were frowned upon by law enforcement, but they were necessary for getting by. They had already spent a little bit of the money, and with food and gasoline to worry about they needed more. As an angel he didn't need money, he could just will things he wanted into existence, but luckily he did have some dough stored up. He knew he had some money under a pseudonym from a drunken casino spree, Richard something, but he needed to find the right bank; so many American Express and not one Commerce.

Lucifer was still sitting stone cold in the back when Michael started to fiddle with the radio. Gabriel said, "Hold up Mike, I like that song. Turn it up."

Gabriel sang, "When there's nowhere else to run. Is there room for one more son, one more son. If you can't hold on, If you can't hold on, Hold on! I wanna stand up, I wanna let go. You know, you know, no, you don't, you don't. I wanna shine on in the hearts of men. I wanna mean it from the back of my broken hand. Another head aches, another heart breaks. I'm so much older than I can take. And my affection, well, it comes and goes. I need direction to perfection, no no no no…"

Michael had no idea why Gabriel was singing, but he eventually joined in nonetheless, "These changes ain't changing me. The gold-hearted boy I used to be

Yeah, you know you gotta help me out, yeah. Oh, don't you put me on the back burner. You know you gotta help me out, yeah. You're gonna bring yourself down, yeah. You're gonna bring yourself down, yeah. You're gonna bring yourself down. I got soul but I'm not a soldier. I got soul but I'm not a soldier!"

Michael's singing voices…wasn't the best. Gabriel's was gentle and harmonious , but Michael sang off pitch and his voice cracked when he went too high.

"Over and in, last call for sin. While everyone's lost, the battle is won. With all these things that I've done. All these things that I've done!"

Gabriel glanced back in the rearview mirror to see Lucifer smiling. It wasn't a big smile, but no one couldn't crack up when listening to Michael sing Lady Gaga as loud and proud as him when The Killers song was over. Gabriel didn't even know if his dad was watching, but wherever he was, he hoped he was seeing this.

They'd be okay. It'd be okay.


	3. Hunters in Training

For as long as humans devolved a consciousness of self; that they knew they were a human being they attempted to define themselves. To find a comfortable niche in the world that in their mind seems to revolve around their being was the goal. This act has gone on for centuries. Humans know the scientific facts that separate themselves from foliage and beasts, but what really…what did it really mean to be human? Michael had only been a human for while, but he knew that no matter how much humans contemplated their very humanity, it only arose more questions rather than answers.

Everything about humans seemed so chaotic. There were so many things that Michael could not possibly understand or even begin to understand as he laid his head against the window on the drive through Vermont. Cars were so confining, but he was getting used to it. After finally finding a suitable bank Gabriel had said they had enough money to get by for a while, but with rising gasoline prices they couldn't afford to splurge behind food. Gabriel also said they'd stop at Goodwill to get a few more clothes. How heavily humans lives revolved around coins and pieces of paper was a bit disconcerting.

In order to gain something, something else would need to be sacrificed. In order to obtain food, clothes, shelter; the exception was the illegally obtained vehicle. Humans all became hungry, they all became cold, they all became tired. If that was true then why wasn't it offered to all human beings? Michael had seen a unkempt older man standing on the side of the road with a sign that read: Hungry. God Bless. They had been driving on the other side of the interstate, but Michael was puzzled why the cars close did not stop. Where they far too busy to offer assistance? They must know what it means to feel hungry, it wasn't pleasant, so why did they not help?

Gabriel had stated it plainly enough. He had stated, 'When you get down to it humans are all the same: They all eat, piss, and die.'

Michael didn't bother to correct him; that humans were no longer a 'they' but now a we. They were human, so in essence Michael was now on the exact same level as his brothers. He was still the elder, but he wasn't any more powerful than Gabriel or Lucifer. Gabriel had actually seemed the most capable of them all with his adjustment to humanity and acting in the right. Lucifer seemed to be in the same boat as Michael, but for some off reason his communication abilities had been affected.

Lucifer had once been very talkative. He liked to gloat, to brag, to complain, to monologue, to converse with family. He had never been the type to simply enjoy a silent room without conversation of some sort. It wasn't nearly as intense as Gabriel's desire to always fill silence, but Lucifer had been the main cause of this. The entire time Lucifer had not said a word. He communicated through gestures and the like, but not a single word, English or otherwise, passed his lips. Could his vocal cords been damaged at some point?

Michael may not have spoken directly to him, but their handshake had concluded neither would attempt to attack the other. Michael didn't want to let his guard down, but it would be so difficult to converse with his younger brother. He looked in the rearview mirror to see Lucifer fiddling with the small Rubik cube he had found in the backseat. It was now or never.

Michael said, "Hello, Lucifer."

Lucifer leaned into the front seat with a look of disbelief on his face. He slowly raised his hand and gave Michael a wave. Gabriel watched the endeavor with an observant gaze.

Michael did not want a wave. He wanted Lucifer to speak with him.

He demanded, "Why do you not wish to speak with me?"

The look of desperation in Lucifer's eyes hurt Gabriel. Lucifer vigorously shook his head; it was like he wanted to bad to reply, but wasn't able to. Michael wasn't going to take no for an answer. "Lucifer, I asked you a question!"

Gabriel said, "There won't be any yelling in the car!"

Lucifer pulled his knees to his chest and covered his ears. He didn't meant to upset Michael. He wanted so badly to be on good terms with his brother. He didn't mean it. He couldn't do it. He just couldn't do it! His body shook as he tried to reign in his emotions. Humans tended to breathe without even realizing they were doing so, but now that simple task became difficult for Lucifer.

Gabriel was busy driving, and he couldn't pull over. He hissed, "Mike, he's going to end up hyperventilating if you don't calm him down right now, or he'll pass out. We don't have a fucking paper bag or anything, so calm him down!"

Michael stared guiltily at his hands in his lap. He had been far too harsh. He just couldn't stop messing things up. Over and over again he 'fucked' up as Gabriel would say.

Michael leaned into the backseat and put his hand on Lucifer's knee, "Lucifer, I'm sorry I was rude. You don't have to speak now. You must breathe slowly."

Lucifer's breathing only became more erratic. His soft whines were like a knife in Michael's heart. Michael spoke gently, "Luce, calm down. It's okay. Breathe, brother, just breathe."

Lucifer breathed in deeply though his nose and out back his nose. His hands still shook as he pulled out a piece of scrap paper and a pencil nub. Michael watched curiously as Lucifer quickly scrawled out a couple words before putting the paper in Michael's hand. Lucifer held his arms around himself and his labored breathing was beginning to turn to normal. The paper read: You called me Luce…and Brother.

Michael cleared his throat. He couldn't hide the blush on his face, "Yes, well um, You are my little brother Lucifer, so why should I not refer to you as such. I know I have not referred to you by your nickname for some time, but I hope you don't mind if I do so…"

Lucifer playfully flicked Michael's ear to get his attention. Looking into Lucifer's eyes Michael knew that had made Lucifer happy. Lucifer happy had seemed like a foreign concept. Things could never be like they were before the creation of man; innocent and righteous archangel fledglings they were as they assisted their father create the earth. They weren't like that anymore, but perhaps there was a chance they could rekindle the brotherhood they had once shared.

Gabriel's foot leaned off the gas as he relaxed. They all needed a break from driving. He tapped his thumbs against the steering wheel, "Alright, who wants to go to Mickey D's?"

Like little birds Lucifer and Michael simultaneously tilted their heads. Neither one of them had any idea of what their younger brother was speaking of.

Gabriel grinned, "Big Bros, In order to get the full experience of Americana you must dine with Ronald. I remember this one time I decided to test the serving sizes from France and the States, and god damn. You haven't lived unless you've had McDonald's fries."

Michael and Lucifer shared a look. Who in father's name was this Ronald?

* * *

It turned out Ronald was a creepy ass clown that sat inside a fast food restaurant. Gabriel just had to choose the table that was very close to the statue of the clown. Lucifer had seen Sam's fear of them, and he understood it. They were kind of creepy. The restaurant smelled fairly appetizing, but the drinks Gabriel had given them were dark and bubbly. Gabriel brought back the food when their number was called.

Three large fries, and three Mc'Chickens. Gabriel had stated that the chicken sandwiches were much more appetizing than the hamburgers. Lucifer had no idea, so he just had to take Gabriel's word for it. Gabriel dug into his food with an ample amount of gusto, while Michael continued to sip his Dr. Pepper soda.

The French Fries didn't appear too odd. Long and thin golden potato sticks. The smell radiating from them was very pleasant. He twirled three of them between his fingers before stuffing the salty fries into his mouth. He thought he had just put man's greatest creation into his mouth. He shoveled bundle after bundle of fries into his mouth until the box was empty. Lucifer then moved onto Michael's untouched fries.

Michael moved then out of Lucifer's reach, "If you desire them so, then perhaps we should make a trade. I'll give you my fries if you give me your chicken…"

Lucifer shoved his sandwich into Michael's hands before he could even finish his sentence. He wanted more of those potato pieces of marvel. Gabriel quickly ate all of his before Lucifer could get his grubby fingers all over them. On the other hand, Michael had taken an strong liking to Dr. Pepper.

Gabriel said, "Guys, I was thinking of making a stop in New York. There's a guy there who I'm kind of close to, and I think he can give us some useful information. We just have to find him in Brooklyn."

Michael asked, "This man…is he a hunter?"

Gabriel tried his best to not look suspicious, but Lucifer's knowing gaze was too much.

Gabriel fidgeted, "Well, no…he' kind of a pagan. Now before you guys jump on me about keeping in touch with him I want you to know he's a good kid. He's cool to be around, and the kid knows how to have a good time. He tends to listen to hunter biz, so he could know a bit about the Winchester bros."

Michael wasn't a big fan of pagans, and Lucifer wasn't either but a lead was a lead. "We shall go to New York to see how it plays out, but how to you know this pagan won't kill you right away. We are human now, Gabriel. We can't even defend ourselves!"

"This guy isn't as bloodthirsty as most, and I've had this vessel for a long time so he'll recognize me. Doesn't matter if I don't have my wings, I always hid my angel side anyway. Those pagans don't really like us much either, but this guy's cool."

Gabriel bit on his straw in thought. They couldn't exactly smite any bad mofo that crossed their path anymore. They were as vulnerable as the Hardy boys. They could go out painfully and bloody over nothing. Lucifer could choke on the French fries he was putting away like there was no tomorrow. Michael could fall went walking and break his neck. There was also a chance if they were chasing Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum they'd run into monsters, demons, other deities. They'd be up a creek without a paddle.

He stated, "Bros, We're going to do some hunter training!"

It would have been a much more dramatic moment if Michael hadn't dribbled his Dr. Pepper down his shirt in surprise. They needed to go clothes shopping first…

The limit was two pairs of pants, something to put over their clothes if it got cold, three t-shirts. They'd picked up the underwear and socks from Wal-Mart (Gabriel made a not to never again bring his brothers into Wal-Mart), but Gabriel wanted to be careful about spending money, so they went thrift shopping for their other clothes. He might have picked up some other items that were fairly easy to obtain in the U.S, but weren't all that cheap, but it was for later.

If they were going to do the whole hunting thing Gabriel was going to dress like one. He didn't have a flask yet but a few plaid shirts, work jeans, and an awesome leather jacket were a start. He had considered taking a look at a beige trench coat he had seen, but that was more Cassie's shtick. He thought he would be able to let his older brothers go off to pick out their own clothes, but Gabriel learned they had no sense of hunter fashion

Michael was fairly content with the clothes he choose: cargo shorts, black dress pants, two polo shirts one white with red strips and the other plain blue, a white dress shirt, and a blazer jacket with a tie. He didn't want to let his older brother going around looking like a douche bag, but Michael was so proud of himself Gabriel couldn't bring himself to take that away.. At least Lucifer went with simple jeans and other none descript clothes. The only thing Lucifer had seemed utterly set on was a red pullover hoodie.

Hunter teaching required utter isolation mostly due to the fact anyone heard gunfire they'd call the police. Gabriel had only gotten three Glock 19 handguns, but not everyone could have an arsenal. They weren't anything special, but easily concealed; it was better than nothing. Both Michael and Lucifer weren't all that excited at the prospect at using a gun of any kind.

Michael said, "Brother, I don't feel comfortable using a fire arm. I had never required one before. How did you even obtain these?"

Gabriel reloaded the pistol, "Mikey, the answer to your question is that we are in the United States of America. Second, we kind of need them now that we're vulnerable. We know all sorts of exorcisms and protective symbols, but it some fugly needs a silver bullet in their ass we need to be ready. Just try hitting those soda cans. We've gone over safety, the mechanics, and everything you'd need to know, now you just have to put all that knowledge into action. Luci, why don't you try it first."

Gabriel could see the critical look in Michael's eyes when Lucifer raised the gun. The two were so competitive, and if Lucifer did something he'd feel obligated to try and do it better. Lucifer shot one can, chipped the other, and missed one completely. Michael chuckled, "Pretty good, but now I'm going to try."

Lucifer smirked at Gabriel; it was typical Michael.

It turned out Michael had really good hand eye coordination. He shot all three cans set in front of him. Gabriel had only managed two. Praise was given were praise was due, so Michael was practically radiating with happiness by the end of their hunter training session. They wouldn't just have to learn how to be human now, but hunters too. They rested in the car before beginning the drive to Brooklyn. Michael lit a cigarette to both Gabriel and Lucifer's surprise.

Gabriel didn't know where the hell Michael had picked up that habit, but it wasn't that big of a deal. He asked, "Mike, think you can give up a smoke for your bro?" Michael seemed so relaxed as he sat in the backseat. He handed Gabriel a smoke before lighting it up. Gabriel hadn't smoked since the 40's, and the taste of tobacco felt different on his human tongue. Neither Michael or Lucifer knew how to drive, so it was on him to drive. They were headed to Brooklyn. Gabriel hadn't seen the kid for a while, but he would help them out…hopefully.


	4. Brooklyn, New York

The clouds covered the sky in a grey blanket. Lucifer found the bright blue of a clear summer sky too oppressive, on the other hand, he liked the sky when it was on the cusp of rain. Stopping for a bathroom break Lucifer and Michael had switched seats, again. That gave Lucifer the distraction of getting to look through the glove department box, but Michael claimed the backseat made him nauseous. Michael only let Lucifer have a turn because of the 'incident'. Lucifer thought it was incredibly weak of him to loose control like that, so he was dead set on not letting it happen again.

His hoodie served him nicely. It was very warm and comfortable, and he felt less defenseless wearing it. It was almost like am amour of sorts. Gabriel had told him he wouldn't want to wear it for a while, being summer, but with the rain there was a slight chill in the air. He wasn't used to feeling temperature, but any change in the air made him uncomfortable. Humans were always so particular about temperature, him included.

Lucifer found out that he wasn't all that fond of city surroundings. Vermont had a beautiful countryside, but the concrete and towering buildings they encountered when entering Brooklyn just weren't for him. Back during the apocalypse days he would have gladly brought the buildings crumbling, but now the urge wasn't that overpowering. Sure the mass amounts of cars on the road were irritating, but Michael took some interest in the human ingenuity by seeing the city, so Lucifer felt he could deal.

Gabriel hadn't said another word about the pagan they were searching for. He simply said he was a 'good kid'. Gabriel wouldn't even give them a description! He just muttered something about knowing him when they found him, and that he had probably grown some since he was last seen the kid. Lucifer wasn't sure of which pagan they were searching for, but he could cross off a few; in part of another apocalyptic incident that won't be discussed.

Gabriel said, "Alright, so we're going to check out some places the kid usually goes. There's this one bar on second avenue that's one of his main haunts, so we'll go there first. Brooklyn isn't a big monster city like Chicago, but we still need to be on our toes."

Michael sighed, "Gabriel, I'm hungry. Why does that happen so often?"

"Part of human life, Mikey."

Lucifer wanted to know more about this pagan, but Michael didn't seem interested at all. Surely Michael was as suspicious of the pagan too. He just was preoccupied with stupid human endeavors. It wasn't like he didn't trust Gabriel's judgment, but Gabriel hadn't told them the whole truth about the person. He really wished he could question it.

Gabriel asked, "You guys up for breakfast? Bacon is definitely one of the best human inventions."

Lucifer threw Gabriel a thumbs up; it wasn't like he could do anything about his doubts. He would just have to wait until they encountered the pagan.

* * *

Bacon was greasy, fatty, and probably very unhealthy, but Lucifer thought it was the best thing since French fries. Michael was the only one to opt out of coffee instead taking a Dr. Pepper. Gabriel glanced over the newspaper while sipping his sugary coffee. The news was always fairly depressing or utterly boring, but Gabriel liked the comics. He was just about to see what that silly cat Garfield was up to when an article caught his eye:

BODIES FOUND

Brooklyn, New York ¾ Two unidentified bodies were found today in the Red Hook area by an off duty taxi driver. "The bodies were horribly mutilated. It was as if an animal had torn them apart." According to the driver, who wishes to remain unnamed, The county medical examiners are now working to identify the bodies. The local police have not seen anything like this for some time. They have yet to make any arrests thus far due to lack of evidence or leads. As the investigation continues the Chief of Police stated, "We are unsure whether this was the work of a wild animal, or a madman on a rampage, but whatever it is we will work hard until the two people are returned to their families.

Gabriel felt the blood drain from his face, and his stomach twisted in knots. It couldn't be him, it just couldn't be. The kid wouldn't do something like this, but what else was he supposed to think? He suddenly wasn't hungry. He needed to find the kid, and fast. Gabriel had to at least and try to talk to him. Maybe it was a rebellious thing? Gabriel knew he was kidding himself. What kind of person went on killing sprees when being rebellious, aside from Lucifer?

Lucifer tugged on Michael's sleeve.

Michael asked, "What is it?"

He gestured to Gabriel. The guy looked fairly sickly. Perhaps the term 'blow chunks' would be the correct term.

"Gabriel, is something wrong?"

Gabriel couldn't let Lucifer and Michael in one it. They definitely wouldn't be happy if he was the one behind the killings; they probably wouldn't be happy anyway to find out. Maybe, just maybe, this wasn't the kids doing. It could be a shifter or a wendigo or a seventeen year old girl. Hell, Gabriel would rather suspect a goldfish was to blame! He needed to find more evidence. If the kid wasn't behind it, then whoopee doo, if he was Gabriel would have to find a way to stop him. He just needed to find a way around his brothers.

Gabriel sighed, "Guys, I know we haven't been hunters for long but I think I found us our first case."

Michael ripped the newspaper out of Gabriel's grasp so he and Lucifer could read the article. Lucifer made a gesture that looked like a stabbing, or it could have been a vicious jack off session, but Gabriel knew logically it was probably stabbing.

"Luci, I don't think it's some murderer. I think we're dealing with some monster mofo, and we need to stop it."

Michael asked, "What kind of monster?"

Gabriel shrugged, " It could be anything. We don't have any fake ideas, yet, so we can't go in there as federal agents. And you're the only one with a suit, Mike. I just think we should keep our eyes and ears open while we look for the pagan kid. He might know something about. I don't have any other trusty contacts in New York other than him."

Michael glanced to see Lucifer had switched from was seemed to be a stabbing gesture to one that one appeared to be an overdramatic shrug alternating between switching to pointing at Michael. Did Lucifer find Michael to be an enigma. Michael did not know. In reality Lucifer was screaming in his head, "You frickin' idiot! Are you not worried at all about this mysterious pagan? This is why I'm the smart brother!"

No amount of bugging could get Gabriel to give the wheel up to Lucifer. He wasn't a big fan of cars, but he assumed that operating it could prove more entertaining. They'd have to ditch the car so the police wouldn't find them, but while they had it Lucifer wanted to just give it a go. Gabriel claimed he needed to know how to drive first in order to complete the task; it didn't look that hard to Lucifer. It was certainly funny to see Gabriel's reaction when a yellow car cut him off.

Gabriel yelled, "Oh come on! Fucking son of a whore taxi driver!"

He slapped his hand to the horn, "Yeah asshat that's for you! Stupid fucker thinks he can cut me off like that."

The man in front of them showed them his middle finger.

Gabriel yelled out his window, "Are you saying fuck you to me or is this an offer to do it do you? I did it to your mother last night! Ass-a-nine fool!"

Michael said, "Brother, when did you fornicate with that man's mother?"

Lucifer ran a hand down his face. He couldn't believe those two were his brothers. One a ditz and the other asking to get his little ass whooped.

Gabriel had gotten very descriptive in his supposed copulation adventures with the man's mother. Lucifer was not surprised when the man yelled back, "Get your ass out of the damn car so I can beat your face in!"

Gabriel cackled, "Try it big boy and see what happens!"

Michael whispered, "Gabriel, you're not an angel anymore. Are you sure you can take this man?"

It did not seem to matter to Gabriel any. He hopped right out of the car and walked to meet the man with a swagger in his step. Michael asked, "Luce, should we assist him?"

Lucifer smirked as he shook his head. The little gremlin wanted to talk shit he had to learn his lesson somehow.

The taxi driver got out of his car, and Lucifer was impressed by his size. The guy could probably eat two of Gabriel with biceps the size of his thigh; Gabriel was screwed to the high heavens. He eagerly anticipated his little brother trying to take on the giant of a man that even surpassed Sam by about an inch or two. Michael was ready to jump in if necessary when Gabriel's eyes widened and he froze. All the cockiness and energy drained from his little brother, any anger that had been in the man's face disappeared as well.

Gabriel stuck his hands in his pockets and teetered back and forth. It was odd to see Gabriel looked embarrassed.

The man ran a hand through his hair, "Well I'll be damned it's you…"

Gabriel smiled sheepishly, "Hey, Fenrir."

Oh, so this was the pagan Gabriel had been speaking of. Who knew he was acquainted with a Norse pagan? Michael hoped that how Gabriel had disrespected the pagan's mother wouldn't affect his willingness to assist them. Maybe that was why Gabriel seemed nervous.

Fenrir said, "Hey, Dad."

* * *

Shorter chapter than usual I know, but I had a feeling about ending it there; I just felt it. This kind of story isn't my usual stuff, so I really want to know what you guys think of it, or ideas whatever I'm happy to hear what's going on in your noggin about this story. You can think it's utter crap or...whatever. Thanks for reading.


	5. Fenrir

Fenrir, son of Loki and the giantess Angrboda, the ferocious Norse wolf said to be released upon the arrival of the apocalypse. Lucifer and Michael knew that Gabriel had posed as Lucifer and Michael, but they didn't know had actually BEEN Loki. They had assumed Gabriel had taken the identity of the actual Loki; they were wrong.

The kid wasn't similar AT ALL to Gabriel in size, but Fenrir did have Gabriel's vessel's long nose and golden eyes.

Fenrir had to bend down to embrace Gabriel. He sniffed his hair, "Something's different about you. It's been a while, but I feel like something's off."

Gabriel was quick to change the subject, "What about you? How's Jun and Slep? I thought Odin had you under lockdown; not that's not great to see you without the collar and constant babysitters. Tyr was such a buzz kill."

Fenrir grinned, it was unsurprising to Lucifer and Michael how wolfish the pagan's grin was, "It's been great. I haven't heard from them in a while, but I think sis was visiting Denmark. The collar came off after Odin's death, not my fault by the way, and the other pagan dicks scattered.. Odin and Baldur both kicked the bucket a couple years ago, and Vili sometime after."

His smile faltered, "I also heard you'd been killed…"

A passing jogger quickened her pace when she passed them. Although her horrified face was hilarious, this kind of conversation wasn't all that appropriate for out in the open. Who knows what kind of people could be sneaking around amongst the general public.

Gabriel asked, "Why don't we move this talk to somewhere more private? I'll answer all your questions after. Do you live around here?"

"My apartment's not far," Fenrir said, "Um, so who are those two in the car? You never bring anyone with you when you visit me."

Gabriel shrugged, "I'm changing it up since you're a free man now. Those guys are actually my brothers…"

Fenrir scratched his short beard, "Is one of them Thor?"

"No, these are my _brothers_: holy rollers. Just get your ass in that taxi and lead the way, Lassie."

Fenrir nodded, "Alright, but I thought you told me to never go near those guys."

Gabriel sighed, "Well, I'll have to explain it to them somehow."

Lucifer was annoyed. Humans senses were so dull; no matter how hard he tried he couldn't hear Fenrir and Gabriel's conversation. He could hear a frickin' cricket from miles away, but a few feet away conversation, no sir; crickets were definitely not one of his father's best creations. Gabriel finally turned to walk back to the car. Michael shared a look with Lucifer, "Don't worry. I shall be sure to question this anomaly enough for the both of us. I am just having difficulty believing this."

The car was completely silent when Gabriel slid into the driver seat.

Michael demanded, "Gabriel, I believe that I speak for both Luce and I when I say this. 'What in the world' did that pagan mean when he said 'Hey Dad' would you please explain?"

Lucifer rolled his eyes. He could have just said 'what the hell' but of course good boy Mikey would never do something like that.

Gabriel rubbed the back of his neck, "Well…um I don't really know how to put this. It's a funny story really. I never actually intended for you guys to find out this way, but um well…You're uncles! Surprise!"

Michael pursed his lips, "Gabriel…"

Gabriel sighed, "Okay, Okay so I got really wasted, took out an entire brewery, and well I met Aggy one thing led to another and well I just went on with the whole Trickster biz. I hadn't meant for it, but Fen isn't a bad kid and he's my son."

Michael pinched the bridge of his nose, "Gabriel, you know what happens to that sort of nephilim…"

"Oh yeah." Gabriel recalled, "He isn't really a nephilim."

Michael raised a brow, "What do you mean by that?"

"Kid has got no wings. I really had my grace under lock and key in those days. I relied on my trickster powers back then and that was it; I couldn't have any of the other pagan's finding out, although Odin was in on it. Fenrir has increased speed, strength, agility, and he can shape shift, but he has no connection to the Host whatsoever. Please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad at you, Gabriel. Surprised yes, but I'm not mad."

Lucifer scoffed. Were they seriously going to accept Gabriel's pagan spawn?

Michael pinched Lucifer's arm, "Lucifer, this Fenrir does not sound like a threat. Perhaps he can assist us in our mission. You will behave yourself."

Gabriel grinned, "That mean's a lot, Broksis. I was going to explain everything that happened to Fen when we got to his place. He might know something about the Winchester bros."

Lucifer rolled his eyes. What about the case? Even if Fenrir was Gabriel's son whose to say that he isn't the one behind the killings.

Lucifer didn't know that the same thing was going through Gabriel's mind. His plan to work out an investigation behind his brother's back had gone down the drain. Gabriel was praying to his absent father that his suspicion was not the case. If Fenrir was behind the killings Gabriel wasn't completely sure he could bring himself to stop him.

* * *

Gabriel hadn't expected much of Fenrir's apartment, but he was pleasantly surprised to learn it was actually kind of nice; much better than the 'piss on front stoop' kind of place he imagined in his head. Apparently after Lucifer forced Odin into a dirt nap, Fenrir had snatched up some of the old man's savings. It made Gabriel proud to see his oldest boy using his brain. Fenrir had never been the smartest of the bunch, but a really great kid overall.

Lucifer wrinkled his nose. The whole place smelled like a wet dog. Not to mention he was sure he had seen something move underneath a dirty shirt.

Michael picked up the shirt to find a kitten underneath.

Gabriel questioned, "You have a cat? You?"

Fenrir shrugged, "This cat's different. He kind of had an identity thing going for him; he liked fetch, he waits for me at the door, and he barks sometimes. I found him, and it's kind of nice to have company. He's not even scared of my other form."

Lucifer wasn't sure how murderous the pagan could be if he took in lost kittens.

Fenir pulled up a kitchen chair while the three ex-archangels took a seat on the cough, "So, what was it you were going to tell me that you couldn't outside."

"Well…" Gabriel began, "You know how you said you had thought I had been killed…"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I was. As to of how and such it doesn't matter, but I was resurrected by my dad along with these two. Me, Luci, and Mikey We're not angels anymore; Dad brought us back human. I don't have my angel mojo or Trickster powers anymore, but I want you know that doesn't mean I love you any less."

Fenrir was surprised, but he still managed to speak, "Dad, of course I know that it's just…wow. You're human. I can't exactly take you to that a nymph nightclub anymore, but hey it's cool. What are you guys going to do about it?"

Michael stated, "We are going to find the Winchester bros and the angel Castiel."

Fenrir whistled, "I have heard some rumors about those three. A couple years ago I heard Castiel was at the forefront of some war in heaven; like the leader against that one angel. What was his name; the ninja turtle one?"

Gabriel's mouth fell open, "Raphael! Castiel went up against Raphael?"

"That's the one! During that Eve was also unleashed so it was a bit of a mess. The fairies refused to leave their realm, other pagans didn't want any part in any more wars, and monsters were basically on the fritz. I think Castiel won if the world still in one piece accounts for anything. I was in Greece at the time, so I don't really know the whole story. I think that maybe a year after that the Leviathan were out and about, so I tried to keep my head down; everyone was. Those fuckers aren't to be messed with. The leviathan mess eventually settled, but I heard that Dean Winchester got his ass blown to Purgatory. I think he got out because apparently right now their trying to close the gates of hell."

Gabriel smirked at Michael and Lucifer's stunned expressions, "What did I say about freaky shit happening in the Winchester general area. Those Winchester's and resident angel can't ever do anything normal now can they."

He turned to Fenrir, "You wouldn't happen to know where they might be would you?"

Fenrir shook his head, "No, sorry."

An brilliant idea struck Lucifer. He quickly scrawled out the name on a scrap of paper and handed it to Gabriel.

Gabriel snickered, "Heh, Booby."

Damn, he must of forgotten the line over the second B. His handwriting wasn't that bad, he had just forgotten. He snatched the paper away and fixed it.

"Oh, Bobby!" Gabriel exclaimed, "Singer will definitely know where those bozo's are at. Maybe we could find him."

Michael asked, "Where does he live?"

"Crap, um I think somewhere in the Midwest. We should probably head out towards that way."

Gabriel was sure he'd run out of dog jokes soon enough, but Fenrir really did look like a kicked puppy. "Dad, you're leaving already?"

Michael shook his head, "We cannot leave just yet we must find the monster responsible for the gruesome deaths that occurred. Do you have any idea what it might be so we can take care of it."

Fenrir's eyes widened, "You're looking into that?"

"Yeah," Gabriel said, "We could really use your help. Do you know anything?"

Fenrir bit his lip, "You guys should leave it alone."

Michael questioned, "Is that because you are the one behind the killings?"

Lucifer resisted the urge to do a victory dance. Hallelujah, Michael wasn't as much as an idiot as he first thought!

Fenrir jumped up, "I am not!"

"The killings were suspected to be of animalistic nature! You can shape shift into a wolf. Perhaps you were not able to resist your nature. Pagan's are known for their.."

"OH, so this is about me being a pagan!"

"This is about you being a suspect! I do not wish to see Gabriel pained to know you, as his child, would do such a thing."

Fenrir's lip curled baring his teeth, "I have done nothing." He turned to his father with a much more pleasant look on his face, "Come on Dad, tell them."

Gabriel was staring at his clasped hands. He wouldn't meet Fenrir's eyes, but Fenrir could see the frown on his face.

Fenrir's jaw clenched, "You don't believe me…You really think I would…"

"Fenny, I don't know to think…"

Fenrir growled, "Save it!"

He spun on his heels and ran out the door.

Lucifer snorted. The kid ran right out of his own apartment; dumb.

Gabriel huffed, "You just had to go and do that didn't you Mike? He's going to hate me forever now, and that seriously sucks since he can potentially live forever. Come on."

Michael tilted his head, "Where are we going?"

"We're going to go find my kid that's what!"

Lucifer tailed Michael silently out the door, but he was reluctant since it was plausible that they could be the kid's next victims. Maybe they should pick up some puppy chow before going after them. Lucifer didn't think Gabriel would take too kindly to that idea.

Lucifer wanted to know why they couldn't just steal another damn car, or at least take the fucking taxi! They had ditched the car before going to Fenrir's, so now they were looking on foot. His feet were getting sore, his back hurt, he was tired, and he was getting hungry again. They had been searching for hours! Apparently they couldn't steal another car being inner city, but Lucifer didn't care. In jail he would get to stop looking, get food, and a free bed.

It was already dark outside. The only thing that lit their way were the streetlights, and the full moon hanging in the sky. Lucifer was tired and bored and no one seemed to care!

He threw a bottle cap he found at Michael. 10 extra entertainment points for knocking the cigarette out of his hand. Michael glared at Lucifer, "Brother, that was highly uncalled for. I know that it's getting late and you are bored, but you do not need to take out your irritation on me."

Lucifer nodded, and instead of picking on Michael he threw another bottle cap at Gabriel.

Gabriel snapped, "For the love of dad, Lucifer, you do that again I'll punch you!"

Lucifer held up his hands in surrender.

Michael put his hand on Gabriel's shoulder, "Gabe, I do not think we are going to find him. It's late, and we should find someplace to stay for the night."

Gabriel shook his head, "I don't know if he is behind this or not, but I have to find him. I have to."

Lucifer couldn't really understand Gabriel's sentiment, so he had a dramatic 'be still my weeping heart' pose rearing and ready. He was interrupted mid pose when a eerie howl ripped through the air.

Gabriel took off in a sprint towards it with Michael at his heels. Weren't you supposed to run in the opposite direction from something like that, not towards it? Lucifer still followed after them regardless.

This was it. He was dying. Lucifer could not believe there were sick human beings out there that ran like this for fun. Gabriel was running fueled by pure adrenaline and Michael's body was actually in pretty good shape, but Lucifer felt like his lungs were going to shrivel up and die while the hot dog he had earlier was coming back up. Sweat dribbling down his back felt so nasty. He didn't want to die in a back alley that smelled like garbage and asphalt. He had always imagined a more heroic death. People who ran for fun were sick bastards.

A number of growls and yelps were getting closer. Michael and Gabriel slowed to a quick jog while Lucifer stopped to catch his breath. Michael looked back, "Lucifer, I know this physical exercise is difficult for you since you're are pudgy, but you must quicken your pace."

Oh, hell no. Lucifer was many things, but he was most definitely not pudgy!

He pushed his legs are much as he could, ignoring his lungs practically sobbing, he was determined to catch up to his brothers.

Michael smiled. He knew that would give Lucifer the motivation he needed.

A gigantic wolf had charged at a woman. The size of a Clydesdale horse with illuminating eyes; Gabriel would recognize his little boy anywhere. It was no time to be sentimental for Fenrir's, very short, puppy stage.

He yelled, "Fenrir, stop!"

The woman whipped around to face them with wolf like eyes, fangs, and claws. She growled viciously. Michael looked up the sky. A werewolf! Why hadn't they considered that?

Before Fenrir could grasp the woman between his powerful jaws she collapsed to the ground with blood soaking her chest as a loud shot cracked through the air. Gabriel and Michael looked questioning at each other before turning around. Lucifer had finally caught up to them.

Lucifer still had his gun raised.

Michael wouldn't say he was an expert at reading Lucifer's facial expressions, but it definitely looked like Lucifer was still not happy about the pudgy comment.

Fenrir moved the werewolf corpse with his muzzle before turning to Gabriel. It was like he was saying 'See, it wasn't me!' Gabriel felt like he was the worst father ever. Fenrir changed back to his human form; naked, but with the ability to speak English.

"Dad, I…"

Gabriel marched right up to him and tried his best to pull his huge son into a hug, "I know, Fen, I know. I'm sorry."

Michael smiled at Lucifer. Perhaps this would be the type of moment where all present joined in on the affection; a group hug as one would say.

The look on Lucifer's face said, 'No way on dad's green earth will I take part in this' but Gabriel said, "Get over here, Borski's. Give your nephew a hug for thinking he was a murderer. by the way, sorry about that, Fenny."

Michael joined the hug dragging Lucifer into it, "I apologize, I was wrong."

Fenrir laughed, "It's okay."

Gabriel chuckled, "Yeah, but you know what."

"What?"

"We really should get rid of that dead body."

Fenrir said, "Don't worry. I know a guy."

* * *

anna3311234, Sapphire Ookami, DeerstalkerDeathFrisbee, , queenevil666,Kryptonite8, and guest thank you for your reviews and they really help me get this story moving. All Reads, Follows and Favs are really appreciated as well. Sadly the Winchester brothers won't be making an appearance too soon, but they will show up I assure you.


	6. Reefer Ride

Fenrir checked to make sure he had everything, "Fake ID's, Knives, silver bullets, holy water…that looks about it. "

Gabriel said, "Fen, thanks for helping us our get all this stuff. We're going to hunt while heading towards Singers, so this really helps a lot. We're still sorry for thinking you were behind this werewolf thing here."

Fenrir rubbed the back of his neck, "Don't mention it. I was just kind of embarrassed, so I was going to take care of it myself until you guys came."

Lucifer snorted. Kid was embarrassed about there being a cult about him: The Mawolf Fenris. They were big on this idea of werewolves ruling the world. How stupid was that? Fenrir was trying to put the idea to rest, but it was hard when werewolves would sniff him out and do bad deeds on his turf; the pup was very territorial.

Michael elbowed Lucifer in the ribs, "Luce, be nice. We'll be heading to Ohio since it appears to be some extreme haunting going on in Springdale Cemetery, and mutilated bodies have appeared. The two could be connected but there's also a chance they are not."

He patted Fenrir's shoulder, "Thank you for all your help, Fenrir. Perhaps we can meet again on better terms."

Fenrir's shoulders dropped, "Are you sure you can't stay longer? Or I could drive you guys a ways if you want me to."

Gabriel sighed, "Fenny, you've got to work and stuff. You actually have a life; you've done enough for us. I'll be sure to call when I can, okay?"

Fenrir pouted, "Okay…"

"Besides," Gabriel grinned, "Mike, Luci, and I were going to try our hand at hitchhiking anyway! If you steal too many cars you might end up with the police on your ass, and we can't be blowing money on gas too much. This could be a fun way to get some human interaction in for us."

Lucifer raised a brow. Who said he needed human interaction? He didn't want interaction of any kind. Unless it was a goat because they're pretty rad. He was up for goat interaction.

"Isn't hitchhiking dangerous?" Fenrir asked

" In the past forty years only 450 people have been murdered on American interstates. More people die during sex than hitchhiking; people just got scared cause they thought the Manson family would pick them up. I've always wanted to try it, so now that I'm a humanoid I thought what the hell."

Fenrir hugged his father, "Just be safe okay, and don't take candy from strangers."

Gabriel smirked, "Don't turn my own advice around on me, and I only get in strangers white van's IF they have candy. Moon cycle's restarted, were not in Wendigo country, and we're all ex-soldiers; we'll be fine."

"Fine, but I'm at least driving you out of the city you'll never get picked up here."

Gabriel smiled, "If I ever get my wings back you'll be my first stop."

Fenrir chuckled, "I better be."

Michael tilted his head. He was aware that a thumbs up was a gesture of congratulatory nature, but he did not understand why Gabriel was walking along the side of the road with it. Lucifer was mimicking him, but Michael was sure Lucifer did not know the connotation either and he was just being an assbutt. He was being an assbutt because he swiveled his hips and waved his stuck out arm around in order to mess up Gabriel's endeavor. Lucifer was just irritated they were required to walk more. Michael didn't mind the walking, but it was very slow; worse than a car. He didn't think they'd get anywhere like this, and thus far no one had stopped for them.

He was the one that was forced to carry the backpacks as Gabriel and Lucifer held out their thumbs. Apparently there was some rule of the road Michael had been aware of: the one who wore kaki shorts had to do the things the others did not want to do. He had wondered if there was a manual of sorts, but Gabriel had refused to confirm it or not. Eventually the number of cars decreased, as did Michaels hope they would ever find someone willing to offer them a ride.

It was another thirty minutes of walking before a slowing van came over the horizon. It was an oversized lunch box; a bleh brown color, but Gabriel's arm was getting tired so he really did not care. Michael sent a silent thanks for his father when the van pulled over. Lucifer was simply happy that he now longer and had to walk, and the prospect of new people to bug.

A man with bright spiky red hair stuck his head out the window. He grinned, "You guys looking for a ride. I promise we're not serial killers. Although, there was this one time Marshal had it out for some Captain Crunch."

Another guy cracked up laughing in the passenger seat.

Gabriel said, "A ride would be great if you're willing to take me and my brothers."

The man in the passenger seat climbed into the back of the van and slide the door open. He had stringy shoulder length blonde hair, and dazed eyes, "Hop in brothers. Names, Marshall." He climbed back into the front as Michael, Lucifer, and Gabriel settled into the back. It lacked seats, but a cooler and numerous snack food bags and boxes were in its place.

The red head drove off as soon as the three settled into the back, "I'm Scott. You guys cam help yourself to anything back there."

Gabriel was busy opening up a box of Twinkies, Lucifer wasn't going to answer, so Michael took it upon himself to introduce them, " I am Michael, and these are my brothers Gabriel and Lucifer. It was very generous of you to pick up me and my brothers. We thank you for that."

Scott said, "It's nothing, man. Where you guys headed anyway?"

Gabriel's cheeks were like a chipmunk as he spoke with a full mouth, "Ohio!"

Scott nodded, "We can probably take you to Pennsylvania but we're headed to the coast after that so it's as far as we can go towards Ohio."

Marshall snickered, "Hey man, we should drop them off in Bethlehem. You know, because they're Michael, Lucifer, and Gabriel. Ha, you get it? Angel names and stuff"

Gabriel swallowed the two Twinkies he had tried to consume simultaneously, "How do you know that?"

"Religious studies at Brown. My old man wanted me to do it; I wanted to have some fun with Mary Jane; if you know what I mean. Your family religious at all?"

Lucifer rolled his eyes; religious was an understatement.

"You could say that, "Gabriel replied.

The conversation died after Survivor came on the radio and Scott and Marshall burst out into song. Lucifer was somewhat convinced he was the only one in the van not a complete airhead. He was still on the fence about Gabriel, but Gabriel seemed to prefer stuffing his face with sweets than anything else.

Scott and Marshall were so odd; even for humans. They were so calm and didn't get worked up over anything. Every idiotic thing seemed hilarious to them, not to mention they snacked constantly. They grinned like the world was so amazing and everyone in it. Lucifer could agree with the world, but all humans couldn't be so amazing. Could they?

Gabriel enjoyed sweets, but they made Michael's stomach ache. Gabriel had offered Michael a taste of beer, but it smelled rancid so he assumed the taste couldn't be any better; he'd stick with Dr. Pepper. Scott and Marshall proved to be quite entertaining company, but Lucifer did not seem to find the ride enjoyable. Even though Lucifer had not spoke one word he had become very interactive Michael and Gabriel through gestures and looks, but now he made no attempts to communicate. He simply sat huddled in the corner of the van with a contemplative look on his face gazing out the window. It concerned Michael. He didn't want Lucifer to only exist within the confines of his own mind. He had always wanted his little brother back, and he didn't want Lucifer to pull away again. Perhaps he was just uncomfortable around the new people; that had to be it. Michael had an idea of how he might assist Lucifer in relaxing.

Michael asked, "Do you two mind if I smoke?"

Scott said, "Go ahead, smoke away!"

Michael offered his pack to Lucifer first, "Lucifer, would you like to try?"

Marshall climbed to switch from the passenger seat to join the brothers in the back. Michael assumed that was dangerous, but did not question it considering he and his brothers and just ran after a werewolf it wasn't his place to question danger of that sort. He cackled, "Lucifer bro, you look tense. I got something even better than cigarettes."

Michael tilted his head, "Better than cigarettes?"

Marshall nodded his head vigorously "I'll show you boys how to roll one and you should be set."

Gabriel nearly choked on some a Ding Dong.

Michael watched as Marshall 'rolled' what appeared to be a plant substance of a sort in a small piece of paper. He then licked along the end, lit it like a cigarette, and handed it off the Michael, "Just smoke it like a cig and you'll be in heaven in no time. This ain't no gutter pot either, I'm setting you with some good shit."

Gabriel did not like the analogy at all, while Lucifer seriously doubted the toxin stick could do something of the sort.

Marshall asked, "Either of you gentlemen want one?"

Gabriel sipped his beer, "Nah I'm good, but you go ahead."

Lucifer did not really care if he seemed tense or not. He wasn't about to try some shifty plant substance. He shook his head. It could be interesting to see what the stuff actually did, but he didn't want to be the Guinea pig.

Scotty chuckled, "Keep that stuff back there. I'm still trying to work off my last buzz. I gotta drive. If I get busted again my girl will beat my ass."

Michael had already started inhaling some off the stuff. Cigarettes made him calm, but these special cigarettes were even better. It felt nice, enjoyable even, and he felt very calm. The substance had a pungent oily herb smell. After sometime Michael stopped thinking about what he was smoking and started thinking about everything and nothing at the same time. His thoughts were very wild and sporadic, but Michael couldn't bring himself to ponder it. He felt like he was floating and that was good. Was the sky always so blue? They were probably out of New York now that the sky was blue; so very blue it was.

Marshall giggled, "You look happy huh, Mikey?"

Gabriel was no longer happy to splurge on the junk food. He wasn't sure he liked other people calling his brother Mikey.

Michael mused, "I feel happy. It's odd considering things have not been all that happy as of late."

"Let it out, man."

"I used to be really happy when we were all together, but then Lucifer was bad and he was gone, then father was gone, Gabriel was gone. All the number of siblings were gone and it meant nothing if those people were gone. Everything seemed to go from bad to worse, and I just wanted to be good. If I was good I thought father would come back, and now look where I am. I still don't understand what this is supposed to teach me, but Father is alive, Gabriel is back, and so is Lucifer. I guess that's good enough for now, right?"

Marshall nodded slowly, "Good enough is better than not happy. Some reefer definitely makes it better though. You'll learn whatever you're supposed to when you least expect it. Do penguins have knees?"

Michael took another hit, "I think they do have knees. Penguins are odd. They have wings yet they cannot fly. I really wish I could fly. I miss it."

Marshall busted up laughing, "I just imagined you with penguin wings! It's fucking hilarious."

Lucifer huffed. Michael most certainly did not have penguin wings. Lucifer remembered how they had been. Six glorious white things; regal and glorious wings befitting the eldest archangel. Michael was being weird, and Lucifer didn't like it. He liked when Michael was nice, understanding, and well…Michael. It wasn't like he didn't want Michael to remove the stick that was perpetually shoved up his ass, but the smile on Michael's face didn't look right. None of it felt right; he didn't like it.

Gabriel was fine with the cigarettes, but he really hoped the ganja wouldn't turn into a routine thing. Michael was, had been, the good son. His entire existence had been to follow dad's orders, but dad wasn't around anymore to give them. Where did that leave Michael? Michael needed time. He just needed time to find who he was without orders.

By the time they reached Pennsylvania Mikey had started to step out of the baked bungalow, but he still wasn't completely there. With some sunglasses he was at least presentable and after food and a bathroom break they somehow managed another ride: two parents and their daughter in a hatchback.

Gabriel was sure the only reason they were picked up was because the daughter made the parents stop, but whatever the reason he was just glad they were getting close to Ohio. They just had to keep moving. They had to keep going; they had to.

* * *

How to guys feel about this so far?


End file.
